Another Cullen
by Yassen obsessive
Summary: A new vampire is found in unusual circemstances and the cullens take this 14 year old on straight away what happens when they find what powers this young vampire has...rubbish at summaries...different p.o.v 's but mainly the new vampires
1. Burning

**Another Cullen**

**Disclaimer: Twilight doesn't and will never (unfortunately) belong to me it will always belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**A.N. this is my first fanfic so I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 1: burning**

The pain… oh the pain, it was like all my blood was boiling and evaporating inside my veins. All my blood must be long gone but the burning carried on. My heart is beating quickly, occasionally missing a beat.

I scream again the pain getting too much for me. I suddenly heard a shout,

I pay no attention, my surroundings being the least of my worries at the moment. But then I feel arms lifting me I expect the warmth of the arms to

Be painful but I barely feel them, the pain was just too great to bear I

Scream again but I make an effort to form words.

"Kill me"

"I'm sorry I can't" the musical voice failed to calm me even though it was obviously trying to.

"KILL ME"

"I'm sorry … so sorry I can't help you now you're too far gone, I'm sorry"

The voice kept repeating "sorry…so sorry" over and over again after a while I stop listening, concentrating on not screaming. I feel the arms lay me down on a flat surface. I lay there perfectly still, because I know if move, even twitch I would scream and not be able to stop.

The pain burns on not leaving my body for even a second. It stayed for hours, maybe days (I lose count after a while).Why is this happening to me? What did that man do too make me die so horribly (I know I won't live, nobody in such pain would live)…THAT MAN…

**_*flash back*_**

**_I'm walking back to mums house, when there's a noise behind me, I whirl round, there's a man standing a few metres back leaning against a tree casually, staring at me .I take a step back, he makes no move to follow me so I carry on suddenly feeling very conscious of the fact that its late and anything can happen to a 14 year old girl out alone. I decide to get back as quickly as I can and start to walk faster, I look behind me again, OH NO he's closer than before, a few feet away, again leaning against the wooden gate id just walked past… I start to freak, I run as fast as possible (for me anyway I'm rubbish at sport) A hand caught my shoulder. I suck in a breath getting ready to scream, but a freezing cold hand covers my mouth._**

**_"Shhh…I mean no harm…even though you are… beautiful" he purred in a melodious voice, his spare hand stirring up my hair._**

**_"And of course you smell so … delicious "his melodic voice making each syllable sound like song"_**

**_I had an idea; throughout him speaking I had been planning my escape._**

**_I bit his hand hard, his skin felt tough beneath my teeth, I was hoping to break his skin, but I doubt I even left a dent. What was he made of? I ran again but again a hand caught my shoulder and held me back. This time he turned me round to face him, I looked at him properly and gasped, his eyes were bright red I was sure they were black before. He was definitely handsome, inhumanly so, and such a pale white that his skin seemed to glow in the dark. I teared my eyes away from his face and glanced round, I was in the alleyway behind the sports hall nobody would hear me if I screamed._**

**_I suddenly heard a snarl and looked round to see the man eyes a deep black and he grabbed my wrist and forced it towards his mouth._**

**_"Sorry" he said, tone dark with regret._**

**_He bit down hard, his teeth ripping through my flesh it was excruciating, my scream muffled by his cold hand over my mouth._**

**_The pain started dimming so did my consciousness, he was drinking my blood._**

**_"What…are?" I mumbled nearly succumbing to the drowsiness._**

**_But before I could force the last word out he was ripped off me, my blood dripped sickeningly on the concrete pavement, I stayed frozen on the ground as I heard a silky voice say_**

**_"Another one, Aro would prefer it if we didn't kill you but you have been endangering our secret left, right and centre"_**

**_"Please…" _**

**_the mans plea was silenced when I heard scuffle, then a sickening keen cut through the night, before silence fell again._**

**_I felt cold fingers peeling back my eyelids._**

**_"Alive but she'll die soon" the velvet voice murmured again,_**

**_"Come along Felix"_**

**_Then the people left, I knew they were right, I was dying, my heart felt like it was going to burst._**

**_It started getting warm then too warm it was burning my heart, I screamed hoping the end would come soon_**

**_But it didn't._**

**_*end flashback*_**

I wondered about the encounter and who the strange man was, when I heard raised voices

"Why did you do it?"

"I didn't she was lying in the street screaming" I recognized the man who carried me earlier.

"So there's another one of us, a vampire here" a female voice this time "is he going to come here …what about Renesmee"

"Don't worry Bella … I saw a pile of ashes next to her body … whoever he was he's … gone" the voice sounded full of regret

Wait a second what had 'Bella' said, a vampire, wow the man who attacked me was a vampire.

But she said another one of us so… I screamed this time from fear not from pain. I heard hurried footsteps.

"Shhhh………we need to tell you something about what you're becoming" he seemed reluctant to talk.

I scrambled back trying not to cry out. I climbed off the bed; eyes squeezed tight shut so I didn't scream.

"Your like him you'll hurt me again" I said, wincing dramatically.

My heart race suddenly increased and my fingers suddenly became cool, this coolness creeped really slowly up my arm.

I screamed again because all the burning being pushed out of my fingers was being dumped on my heart.

"Their happenings get her back on the bed"

I realised then that I was lying on the floor. The cool arms lifted me back onto the bed and I screamed and didn't stop.

The coolness surrounded my heart now, no other part of my body burned my heart had slowed considerably, but the fire burned on. The heat grew and fought in quick bursts in time with my heart beat. My back arched high off the bed and my life seemed to fly through my stomach the pain was gone. Only a harsh throb in my throat remained.

I opened my eyes and closed them quickly because a bright light had half blinded me

"Am I in heaven?" I murmured to myself

A deep throaty chuckle made me open my eyes again.

Obviously not otherwise the pain would have gone

Maybe hell…

**A.N. Hope that was good, I don't really **

**Can you think of a good name for this new Cullen?**

**Please review **


	2. I'm a what

Another Cullen

**A.N. Thanks to the first ****three reviewers of my story**

FelicityCullen13

xhiddenvampirex

theycallmeMARGEmuffin

**They were all positive and have egged me on to write this chapter**

**Also thanks to **

**Who helped me find a name with a meaning.**

**Disclaimer: I will never own twilight…blah, blah, blah.**

**Chapter 2: I m a what?**

I opened my eyes again, I could see everything… when I say everything I mean EVERYTHING…

I heard a babble of voices, but didn't care much because the burn I my throat was suddenly becoming too much.

I leapt up off the bed in a smooth quick motion, I couldn't be in heaven because I wouldn't be in pain but I can't be in hell because I wouldn't have a comfy bed. I needed a drink my throat was parched, I was so thirsty.

I walked swiftly to the door and met two people standing in my way.

"Where do you think your going?" the muscular boy on the right said in a strangely silky voice, he didn't sound threatening more…confused.

"The names Emmet" he said friendly enough but still wary I could feel that even if he was trying not to show it.

I stood there taking in his perfect angular features,

"I'm thirsty, I'm getting some water" I said staring the boy in his deep butterscotch eyes

"Water," he said trying unsuccessfully to keep the amusement out of his voice "You won't want water, you'll want blo…"

He cut off after getting a sharp stare from the boy on the left

"Ok ok I'll let Carlisle tell her"

I looked at the boy on the left and raised my eyebrows, he looked back with topaz eyes he had dark bruise-ish circles underneath them; it was like he hadn't slept in weeks.

"Oh, my names Jasper."

Suddenly a woman entered the room, she was around the same height as me, she had dark spiky hair, and sticking up ears like a pixie. Every step she took looked like a well practiced dance sequence even though she was just walking.

"Is it time for introductions then?" she said in a melodic voice, she was literally bouncing up and down with excitement.

"My names Alice I'm Jaspers wife!" the last bit surprised me I assumed they were siblings.

"Hi" I said, slightly shy "I'm Kassy Hues"

"Kassy that's a nice name" a blonde girl spouted, pushing past Emmet, she was the most beautiful person I had ever seen, again she was abnormally pale and had dark rings under her eyes but she stood out from the others, it was like she was glowing!

"I'm Rosalie I'm married to Emmet… by the way how old are you?"

"14…how many more of you are there?" I asked, my throat was burning badly "it's just that I'm quite thirsty"

Emmet chuckled, I wonder what he was about to say before, something about not wanting water.

Another man entered, followed by two women and a boy.

"To finish introductions, I'm Carlisle, the one who found you; this is my lovely wife Esme" gesturing to the woman standing next to him, she gave a cautious wave.

"This is Bella" he said pointing to the girl behind him, she was clutching a bronze-haired boy "And finally, this is Edward".

I just nodded, not knowing what to say, my thirst was unbelievably painful now, Jasper suddenly tensed and looked at me with wary eyes. Carlisle was speaking but I wasn't listening my mind was on the pain burning down my throat id never been this thirsty before. I acted quickly I pushed jasper and Emmet away and to my surprise they flew back and hit the wall. Paint and plaster rained down. I didn't stop to think, I charged down the stairs and I reached the bottom within an eighth of a second. This confused me as much as my strength had but I was still thirsty, I turned and a mouthwatering smell hit me. It made my throat burn more I somehow knew this was what I wanted. I turned quickly and headed towards the smell. My throat was blistering as I headed swiftly towards the mouthwatering aroma. What food could smell so heavenly? I was heading towards a sofa making no sound but still a girl leapt up and stared at me. The smell was coming from …Her!

"Mum, Dad" she called quietly, nobody should hear her, but they did. A strong hand clamped down on my shoulder.

"We're here, don't worry" Bella said solemnly, so she was this girls mother, she was way to young she must be at maximum 19 and the girl was at least 10, I had no problem with the math, why had I wanted to attack this 10 or 12 year old girl. Why did she smell so … delicious? A burn flashed down throat, I was still thirsty, it flowed through me and my eyesight was tinted red. I struggled pushing harder than I had before but the whole family's hands were holding me still, except Carlisle who was standing in front of me.

"We didn't want this to happen; we need to tell you now." He seemed to be arguing with himself "You have changed inside and out, you are not human anymore you are one of us … a vampire!" I raised my eyebrows,

"I'm a what?" I didn't believe it; it made sense, but still. Me…a vampire.

"I knew you were…you know, but not me"

Before I could say anything else, Alice bounced up to me, rummaging through her handbag; she brought out a small pocket mirror. I grabbed it in another quick movement, flipped it open and stared at the strange woman looking out of my face. She was unbelievably beautiful, but the feature that stood out was the eyes…THE EYES! They were bright red; they frightened me more than the bloodlust had. Jasper tensed again. I don't know why, but I was suddenly thirsty, I knew what for this time, blood.

"EDWARD, BELLA" Jasper shouted, as I jumped towards the young girl.

Edward grabbed my left arm and Bella my right and dragged me from the room, I suddenly felt protected like my mind was shielded against everything, and I wasn't as thirsty anymore or my mind wasn't on it

"WHAT!" Edward shouted staring at me, gripping my arm so hard it was uncomfortable.

"What is it?" Bella questioned, also looking at me, Edward froze, concentrating so hard he was trembling.

"Edward" Carlisle exclaimed anxiously

"I cant read her, one second I could but now I cant" he forced out of his trembling lips, I was confused, what did he mean.

"Read me?" I asked

"We'll tell you after the first hunting trip" Carlisle muttered hurriedly, "you must be thirsty" the burn came back to the front of my mind again.

"Well I obviously am now" I said sulkily, I watched his eyes flash towards Edward, who nodded slightly, still trembling.

"Me, Bella and Jasper will take you" Edward said as if in response to someone.

"Let's go," I sent a scorching look to Carlisle, "he made it uncontrollable!"

**Sorry this took so long, I was on holiday.**

**What do you think her power is?**

**Please review, I only got 3 reviews I want at least 5 before I write the next chapter.**


	3. First hunt

Another Cullen

**Disclaimer: I will never own twilight, even though I wish I do.**

**A.N. sorry for using the same chapter name as in BD but couldn't think of anything else.**

**Chapter:** First hunt

Bella beckoned to me from the door, Edward already standing next to her. I could sense Jasper behind me guarding Renesme tactfully, but I didn't feel like I

was going to attack her again ever since that wave of control had hit me I was a lot calmer. I walked swiftly to Bella who had stridden ahead while I was

thinking. She started running, I followed, I didn't let the fact that we were going nearly as fast as my dads Volvo disconcert me. Even the fact that I could

see every object in what should be a blur beside me in microscopic detail didn't scare me, I was used to weird now. Bella leapt over a low wooden fence in

one quick bound, Edward followed but stopped and watched me, Jasper murmured behind me,

"Just jump over, your strong enough now," I noticed I had stopped short of it; I tried not to show fear and took a few steps back ran up and used all of my

considerable new-found strength to dive over it.

I had jumped around 6 metres in the air and 9 metres forward, I was filled with joy when I landed lithely on the balls of my feet and started laughing in

bell-like rings. Bella, Edward and Jasper rushed to find me I heard them tearing through the trees as I fell to the ground still laughing, unable to stop. They

found me lying there hysterical because of the joy of the jump and the fear of what id become (and who was missing). I stood up still trying to calm myself

down. They were staring at me like I was crazy. Bella skipped forward and took my hand; I had a strange feeling to throw her off, but didn't act on it.

Suddenly a revolting yet pulling scent reached my nose. I closed my eyes trying to zoom in on where the scent was coming from. I whirled around,

accidentally yanking Bella with me. I didn't wait to apologise, I just ran towards the smell, it wasn't that I wanted to it was that I needed to. I could now

see clearly through the trees a female muntjak deer drinking from a stream, having strayed from its herd. It was only a couple of metres away so when I

couldn't bear it anymore.

I leapt towards the deer which didn't notice me before I was on top of it. It struggled but before long I had bitten into its throat and let the raw juices pour

down my ravaged throat. The deer was finished too quickly and I threw it off me in disgust. I saw all 3 of the other vampires watching me. Jaspers face was

a mask of concentration, while Edward was staring at me annoyed and Bella was just staring at me slightly bemused.

"Did I do something wrong?" I said, suddenly scared, what if I didn't even fit in with these strange people.

"No you did nothing wrong, you were extremely good" Bella said, jealously "I was covered in blood and my clothes were ripped on my first hunt, you just

have a couple of drops on your face and your cuffs ripped. It was true I didn't look like id just killed and drank the blood of a wild animal.

"You were fighting a mountain lion though; love" Edward said, "Now lets hunt, together this time"

After three unsuspecting deer and an unfortunate badger, the burn in my throat had turned to a dull throb. Edward and Jasper had finished a few minutes

ago and were standing a few metres back, waiting for me and Bella to finish.

"Why am I so much thirstier than you?" I asked them annoyed

"Is it because were female?" I asked Bella

"No, don't worry it's because well were both newborns, me not so much anymore but I haven't hit the year mark yet" She murmured to me

"Newborns?"

"People who have been vampires for less than a year," Edward explained "you will have temporary extra strength and extra thirstiness,"

"It will fade over the year" Jasper said "So will your eyes they will go gold then butterscotch like ours"

"Let's get back" I said "you have a couple of things to explain"

**A.N. sorry it was so short****, I couldn't think of anything else to write, Shall I miss out the whole explanation thing in the next chapter and write after it or shall I add them.**

**I want at least 10 reviews before I update again**


	4. one monster is enough for one lifetime

/. Another Cullen

**Disclaimer: Evil Genius (Me): I will use this ray to make Stephanie Meyer give the whole series to me**

**James Bond: sure you will**

**Evil Genius (me): Where did you come from? **

**James Bond: Up there, now about that ray**

******BANG******

**James Bond: I have destroyed it, now say it**

**Evil Genius (Me): Fine I don't own Twilight and never will… but I will try again ha ha ha ha ha ha ha .etc.**

**A.N.**** I really need reviews I can't go on the laptop if I don't have enough, I pleaded this time but next time I really need them to carry on with the story, this story starts after a long explanation about vampires, the Cullen's and blood to kassy.**

**Chapter 4: **one monsters enough for a lifetime

…. "Are you done now?" I asked, there was a lot to learn about my new lifestyle.

"That's all I can think of for the moment, I just need to ask you a question," Carlisle said

"Ask away" I said hoping he would be quick I was getting quite bored of this, he could have given me an overview of it instead of getting all the family members to tell me there own stories one by one.

"Um… we were wondering if you will stay with us or will you leave after the first year? Carlisle said looking uncomfortable, oh no I didn't want to think about that, I wanted to find _her_, I had been thinking about her since I had woken up and now wanted to leave the Cullen's to find her, but they had grown on me, I didn't want to be alone.

" I'm not sure Carlisle, I would like to stay of course but there's someone who I really cant live without, but now I have told you so you wont let me find her," I almost started crying but a wave of calm from Jasper stopped me just in time.

"Explain," Alice said curiously

"Mother, Sister?" Bella inquired

"She's my ...my .t-t-tw-twi-twin" I stuttered close to crying again, another wave of calm from jasper hit me

"I can't live without her," I said matter-of-factly, "She is part of who I am!"

"It's too dangerous, for her" Carlisle said softly "you know that don't you"

"Yeah but I will have to find her eventually, I must!"

Everybody paused and thought about my dilemma, when suddenly the reverie was jolted into being by the shrill ringing of the phone. Carlisle went and picked it up.

It was as if they had been frozen, they were standing stock still and then they suddenly moved. Esme was bustling around doing housework, Edward and Bella were setting off to the cottage where Renesme was (They didn't trust me with her quite yet), Alice and Rosalie were sitting looking at photo albums, and Emmet and Jasper sat down to play on the x-box. I just there watching them; they were acting so …human. I eventually sat down on the sofa next to Alice and looked down at the baby pictures that I assumed were Renesme.

I carried on looking at the photo until I saw in one of them an extremely tall, bulky, tanned man in one of them. He was strangely scary, but he didn't look like a vampire. I didn't say anything until I had seen him in a couple more photos holding Renesme.

"He's not a vampire and you're not scared of him getting hurt" I said accusingly, pointing to the photo.

"Well, um, it's not like that" said Rosalie, shifting awkwardly in her seat.

" Its just we can't tell you about him, until we ask him, which should be later today, which is when your going to meet him," Alice said hurriedly before I got to upset. I looked at her aghast,

"But he will be to tempting, won't he,"

"Actually no, he doesn't smell that good at all" Alice said, wrinkling her nose "But you will find out why this evening."

I dropped it for the time being but didn't loose it completely there was a part of my mind that continuously thought about it, but that part was getting smaller and smaller.

"Everyone I have an announcement to make" I had heard Carlisle from upstairs fled down them in a matter of seconds and jumped onto the sofa next to Bella,

"Tomorrow the Denali's are coming they have a new member in there clan just like us, but they have a problem…" he paused looking deep in thought "Firstly she won't talk to them, secondly, she wont hunt, thirdly they cant tell she's a vampire because they can't find the bite mark and finally they have no more room in the house"

"So they expect us to look after two newborns" Jasper said sharply

"They don't expect us too, but it would be nice if we did, if we like this girl we could take her on, we have a spare room and she's small, young and frightened," Carlisle retorted

"How old is she exactly?" I asked,

"14, the same age as you" he said softly

"Another young one, who's been doing it, is he trying to breed a newborn army," Jasper said suddenly alert

"No I don't think it's like that, I was a mistake he just didn't finish me off before the Volturi came and got him, he was the cause of all the killings here" I said suddenly realising the truth

"I was the only one he made"

"So this other girl, was made by someone else" Edward said slowly "If she was made at all, how come they haven't found her mark"

"I don't know, but if we get her to talk we can ask her, right" Alice said

Just then there was a knock on the door, and a terrible stench hit my.

"I think I know who that is!" I said looking meaningfully at Alice.

"How?" Bella said, frowning at Alice

Carlisle opened the door and in stepped the tall bulky tanned boy I had seen in the pictures, he was holding Renesme's hand which looked like a dolls glove in his enormous hand.

"Hey" Jacob said, smiling awkwardly at me,

"Hi, I'm kassy" I said, smiling back more confidently, for all he looked scary I could tell he was really quite kind-hearted,

"I know" he said, stepping forward with his hand out, "I'm Jacob"

"I know" I said just as casually as he had grasping his hand, his skin was burning hot but I held on for a second longer, keeping eye contact until the shake had ended. He had an annoying smirk spread across his face, so I tried to look at him like I hadn't noticed anything, but I'm sure it came out more like a puzzled frown seeing as his smile spread.

"If you two have finished, I want to you a question" Bella sighed, rolling her eyes, Jacob gestured for her to continue, she rolled her eyes again and said,

"In private"

"Sure" he said walking out the room with her

None of us spoke until they returned, Jacob returned to Renesmee straight away but he smiled as soon as he touched her which I found quite strange. But then I saw Bella nod to Carlisle out the corner of my eye. I turned looking curiously at her but it was Alice, who answered my silent question,

"We can tell you, Jacob you can do the honours"

"Um…I don't know how to say this, you know how I kinda smell, to vamps anyway and how I have really hot skin" He said grinning as I nodded "Well that's because I'm not exactly human, I can kinda turn into a wolf at will" I stared as he flinched away from me like he thought I was going to hit him, I knew what he had said but I hadn't believed it

"He's not joking Kass" Alice said using my newly adopted nickname

"I know and why couldn't you tell me earlier" I said pretending that I had accepted it, I wouldn't let it sink in, one monster was enough in my life.

That's what I really was a monster!

**A.N. I hope you liked it not sure what to do next chapter or what her twin should be called.**

**Press that green button that says review on it coz that's what I want you to do.**


	5. powers

**Another Cullen**

**Disclaimer: Me: Can I have twilight?**

**SM: No**

**Me: Ok**

**A.N. I had an idea for a cool thing but I'm not sure if it would work in book**

**Chapter 5: **powers

Jacob left after an extremely boring and unbelievable speech about werewolves, La push and imprinting, which explained Renesmee and Jacobs's closeness. Of course I didn't believe it, as I said it was unbelievable, but I wish I was sure. I decided that I would believe when I saw it which I wasn't looking forward to. Bella pulled on my arm, bringing me out of my reverie.

"What?" I said dazed

"Eleazer and the rest of the Denali's will be coming soon, I want to see if you can lift your shield to let him see what you can do"

"What like you can?"

"Yeah, now come on" she said dragging me out of the door. I skipped lightly down the back steps over to where Jasper, Edward and Alice were standing.

"Why do they have to be watching?" I said looking mournfully at Bella.

"Well it's kind of obvious why I'm here" Edward said grinning

"Yeah but I was thinking about the others," I replied, rolling my eyes

"Let's get started, no time for little details" Bella said vigorously.

"I want you to concentrate on your mental shield, we are going to start with just protecting someone besides yourself" I concentrated on it as hard as I could, I imagined it billowing out from me in a huge bubble, surrounding Alice and Jasper. That's when I felt it stretching away from me reluctantly.

"Wow, she did it on her first go, I can't read them at all it's exactly like your shield but…"Edward stopped as Bella interrupted him

"WHAT!" she screamed "THAT IS SO NOT FAIR, SHE DID AS EASILY AS I CAN DO IT NOW!"

"No matter," Jasper said calmly sending out a wave of calm

"Let's see if she can part from her shield completely"

I immediately started concentrating on my shield trying to prise it away from myself completely, but it held strong not moving enough for Edward to see in. I took in a short breath and tried again scraping up the last of my concentration and pushed against it slowly moving it and it was gone.

"Good again not first try but Bella can't do it first try" Edward said grimly. His words brought my shield springing back; snapping back into place like it had never left.

"I know" he said staring at Bella, whose eyes were squeezed shut in concentration.

I spent the rest of the afternoon practicing while the others went inside and chatted, probably about me but I didn't care, I had other things worry about. The Denali's would be arriving in a matter of minutes and I couldn't get any better at removing my shield no matter how long I tried. I walked back to the house in no hurry, whistling so I wouldn't walk in on them talking about me. I went in quietly planning not to interrupt them and head straight to the spare room but Carlisle called softly to me so I went through. They all looked deeply in thought (even Emmet) that I knew something was wrong.

"What is it?" I said shakily

"Nothing bad" Carlisle murmured reassuringly "It's about your twin, Alice saw you talking to her…"

"So I will see her again" I said happily

"Yeah but… it's just that…well, she looks exactly like you" Emmet said awkwardly.

"Well duh that's why were called identical twins," I said sarcastically, and then I thought about it.

"NO, you don't mean…she can't be, not Cathy" I babbled, why? How? A vampire. At least it meant I could see her soon, but how did it happen?

I tried to put it out of my mind so I could be ready for the Denali's this afternoon, but I couldn't stop thinking about it. I looked around at the others, sitting still and deep in concentration like me, Edward occasionally answering a stray thought. I really want Edwards's power being able to read people's minds would be so useful. Suddenly a rush of voices deafened me; I clapped my hands over my ears and the voices got louder. I could pick out a couple of phrases, it was the Cullen's

"What's the matter with kassy?" Rosalie said

"Why call twins Cathy and kassy what's the point?" that must be Emmet.

"I wish she would lift her shield s I can see what the matter" Edward said, now I was annoyed

"Why are you speaking like I'm not here?" I yelled, they all looked at me confused

"None of us are speaking, Kass" Carlisle said looking muddled, then his face broke into a broad grin and he chuckled, Edward did the same.

"What's so funny and you are still speaking all of you are I can't hear myself think!"

"It's just, that's what Edward said to me when he woke up," Carlisle said still smiling

"Kass" Edward said seriously "remove your shield"

"You have already said that!" I murmured, but I still concentrated on my shield which was hard because the others were still talking, I just drowned it out. I tore the shield away from myself and let Edward sort through my mind. He sighed

"I thought so," he said sighing again

"What?" I said

"You have learnt to read minds, like you learnt to shield" he said, his sighing was really getting on my nerves now.

"What do you mean learnt?" Carlisle asked curiously, I could tell he was saying this out loud now, his thoughts were just in my head and this sentence was definitely coming I through my ears.

"I think she is taking our abilities" then after a look from Carlisle he carried on, "Not taking them, I said that wrong, more…copying them, that's how she can do exactly what Bella can do"

"I'm not doing it on purpose, promise" I said, feeling guilty,

"And clearly she's doing it subconsciously" Carlisle said, smiling.

"We'll be able to work it out completely when Eleazer comes" Edward replied "Finally somebody knows what its like to be me!"

"Is it really like this all the time?" I asked dreading my life from now on.

"No that will fade in an hour or so, they will be extremely faint unless you concentrate on a certain group then the one or ones you are concentrating on will get louder"

"Few" I said, giggling feeling weirdly light headed despite the thoughts still bounding round my head.

This life was going to be better than I thought it would be at first… definitely.

**A.N. I hope you liked this chapter, sorry it was so long to get posted, I could make up**** an excuse about being on holiday or breaking my laptop, but really I thought I shouldn't do this story anymore. Anyway what do you think is going to happen now, what about her power, do you like it.**


	6. Sis

**Another Cullen**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight ****blah; blah, blah Stephanie Meyer owns the rights to the characters blah, blah, blah.**

**A.N. I'm trying to make up for being late on the last chapter and do this one quickly, the cool thing I mentioned in the last chapter is going to happen, but I don't want to tell you so it would be a surprise it wont happen in this chapter.**

**Chapter 6:** Sis

Getting to terms with my new power was easier than I thought it would be, Edward wasn't as annoyed as Bella at my ease into their powers, but he was miffed when my annoying voices went away within ten minutes, instead of the hour he'd predicted. It was helpful being able to read minds, Edwards was amazing, especially when I took off my shield so he could read my mind, with my shield it was like a tree one main mind with lots of different minds branching off it getting quieter the further away it got. Without my shield it was like when you walk in-between two mirrors so you can see yourself infinity times, going off into the distance, I read his mind, while he read my mind, seeing me reading his mind and so on, like I said amazing.

I was waiting for Eleazer to come to see the extent of my powers; I was hoping that I wouldn't have to deal with anymore powers, not of anybody else's anyway.

"Are you alright?" Jasper said from behind me, obviously feeling the tension in the room.

"Yeah" I whispered, half heartedly not trying to be convincing because he would know.

"Why are you feeling guilty?" he asked, I had already got used to him stating my moods,

"It's just that it feels like I can't think of something myself, so I steal everybody else's ideas!" I said numbly,

"That's it is it, well just put those thoughts out of your mind, you are you and the others are themselves, you have an amazing power that you metaphorically thought of…" he started before being cut off by a scream from Alice.

"The Denali's are here and you won't believe what's happened"

"What?" I questioned

"You'll have to wait and see, and by the way we aren't going to tell Eleazer about you reading minds yet," She squealed practically jumping up and down on the spot, "This is going to be so fun, come on!"

She dragged me into the main room; my entrance was accompanied by gasps. I blocked their thoughts trying not to be overwhelmed by the multitude of thoughts bashing at my skull. I felt her presence immediately; there was something about her that drew me further into the room. My eyes folded everyone else into the background as I sought her face. Then I saw her walking slowly towards me, staring with her bright red eyes…Cathy.

**A.N. well ****you're probably going to scream at me in the reviews for being so mean, but not for a cliff-hanger, because I just added an author's note in the middle of a chapter, ****look below.**

"Sis" I murmured knowing that she could hear me, I couldn't hold on to my self-control anymore, I ran to her at the same time she ran to me her arms spread wide, mimicking my own. I hugged her whispering her name over and over again. My eyes prickled unpleasantly like I wanted to cry. I pulled back inspecting her

"I missed you so much" she said, breaking her silence,

"Me too, can you believe the mess we've got into?" I said, gesturing round the room to each vampire in turn.

"I still don't know what happened," She answered "I was going back from Francis' house when suddenly I felt a slashing at my wrist, then pain, so much pain!" We both shuddered lightly remembering what she referred to.

We relived our times away from each other, hers was mainly spent sitting in corners not speaking (she always was the quiet one). I was introduced to the Denali's, they all seemed pretty nice but it was hard to concentrate with Cathy clutching at my arm. Most of there thoughts were shocked or confused. When it was the Cullen's turn to be introduced to Cathy she all but hid behind me. We got into our old habits soon enough when we spoke we would speak in unison, this made Emmet chuckle every time we did it. Jasper was grinning widely; the atmosphere was affecting him in a good way. We began to speak more as the afternoon drew on; I heard a thought trying to get my attention,

_I think its time to get your power tested-__**Alice**_

_I agree, you __haven't let slip about the mind-reading thing to him have you?-__**Edward**_

"_Only to Cathy" _I thought back, quickly removing my shield, I saw Edward signalling Eleazer over to me and Cathy, who still didn't leave my side for a second. As he came over Eleazer gave me a reassuring smile, Carlisle, Alice and Edward were following

"Right lets get on with this, I've been looking into your mind over the evening and I have found a likeness to Bella's shield" Eleazer said not bothering to greet me.

"How so?" Carlisle said, barely keeping the grin off his face.

"Well I can't find a difference!" Eleazer exclaimed, confusion wrought deeply in his face

"I…" he started before being cut off by a fit of giggles from Alice, who was joined quickly by Edward deep musical chuckles, even Carlisle was shaking holding the laughter inside.

"What?" Eleazer said he now looked like a lost puppy; his face was a mask of confusion which only made the Cullens laugh more.

After our laughter subsided, we explained about what had happened this morning and about Edwards's theory. Eleazer, who was glad that he understood the joke, agreed with Edward. Now that he knew what my talent was he really wanted to know more. We talked until night fell; this was when we needed to talk about Cathy, who was much more important than my stupid talent. "What I don't get is how you have no bite mark?" I said, "You never really explained who bit you!"

"I| already told you, I didn't get bitten" Cathy said looking irritated "I just suddenly felt the pain, it was horrible," I was about to respond with another question but Bella cut across me

"Wait a sec… which wrist started hurting, Cat" She said using my old nickname for Cathy

"This one" she said pointing to her left wrist, I raised my own left wrist seeing the slightly raised bite mark where I had been attacked.

"You don't think…!" I gasped, realisation dawning. "You think I caused her to change"

"It's plausible," Carlisle murmured looking thoughtful, "You share the same genes after all."

"It all happened at the same time!" Edward said now looking exited "I'm going to research this!" already rising to his feet

"Talking about leaving…"Tanya said smiling "We really need to get back,"

"It's been really nice meeting you" Eleazer said looking at me "And great to hear your voice" he said swapping his gaze to Cat.

"Bye," I murmured, uncomfortable (I was never one for goodbyes)

"Yeah, see ya" Cat said more confidently, waving to them.

**A.N. I know I said at the beginning of this chapter that I was going to be quick but in the middle of this chapter I trod on my new laptop and it broke obviously, I'm doing this on my mums computer, having recovered the information from my broken laptop. Sorry, I really will try to add chapters more often. A certain reviewer, gave me a great idea for later chapters I will dedicate the next chapter to that person. Look at her review and review yourself.**


	7. A Dangerous hunt

**Another Cullen**

**Disclaimer: Twilight, New moon, Eclipse and Breaking dawn are not mine, they belong to the lovely, wonderful Stephanie Meyer and publishers and such.**

**A.N. Hope you like this chapter…… I don't really have anything else to say, so read on. **

**Chapter 7: **Good times

Cathy being here changed everything for me; I was smiling most of the time and barely ever thought of my former family. The Cullen's were already becoming my family, especially Alice and Bella, who were also like my best friends. Cat fitted in straight away they treated her like they treated me. Sometimes I wondered if they actually knew which of us was which. It was really weird, we looked exactly the same, when we were human we had small distinguishing features, a spot here and there, a tooth out of place. I had used to have a scar on my forehead (I fell off my shed roof, head first). We even smelled the same.

We spent all our time together, we hunted together when Jasper finally let us be. Cathy's first hunt had been …strange. It must have been how I had looked on my first hunt but much, much worse. She had been depriving herself from blood, so as soon as she had smelled the animals she had gone into a frenzy. We were going hunting today, we had left it too long so Cat was ill-tempered. I'm waiting for Cat to get downstairs, she's changing out of the clothes Alice got her earlier.

"Come on!" I said, knowing that she would here me.

"But she can't go out like this!" I heard Alice say, I grinned.

"Run Cathy, you won't get out of there alive" I joked

That's exactly what she did, I heard her jogging down the hall, and jumping the stairs eight at a time.

"Let's go" she said hurriedly.

We skipped out into the garden and over the fence, side by side. As soon as we had gone in Cathy ran off looking for an appealing animal to drink from, I wasn't fussy, I caught the scent of a couple of deer and brought them down neatly. As soon as I had finished my meal, I listened for Cathy checking if she had eaten yet. She was tracking a scent far from here, it smelled like a large animal but it still wasn't appealing. The smell was familiar, I started running toward her as soon as I realised what it was, the distinctly disgusting smell that nobody could forget (especially for vampires). The scent of a werewolf!

I was running flat out towards Cathy and her soon to be prey. But she was running too just as fast as me. I tried shouting to her but she was too far gone in her animalistic state. |I suddenly had an idea, I remembered that I had got Edwards power when I wished for it maybe it would work for his physical power as well. I wished I was faster than her, as fast as Edward. As I had hoped a glowing feeling filled me and I sped up gaining on Cathy. I was going to make it. I was going to stop her killing an ally. I burst into a clearing at the same time as Cathy. Cat turned to look at me, missing her chance to run ahead to catch the wolf. I caught her arms and held her back while she struggled. I saw reason slowly return to her eyes and let her go. She didn't bolt, she stayed and looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry," was all she said

"You stay here, I'll go warn the idiot not to… not to… do that!" I said giving her a warning stare.

"I won't move" She said, smiling a little

I hurried off, toward the stink. I could hear the animal now I could hear its thoughts, it was wondering whether he should run or not, I wonder who it is? I was a bit apprehensive about actually meeting the werewolf first hand, especially as I hadn't really believed in werewolves until a few minutes ago. I could still feel the werewolves' anxiety, so I called out to calm him

"Its ok, I'm Kassy, I would like to talk to you,"

I heard a small growl in response, but I could tell from its thoughts that it wasn't a violent noise. I ran slightly faster not worried at all now. I stopped in a small dark space in-between the tree's and looked at the werewolf in front of me, it was staring at me…He was staring at me. His beautiful sandy furs ruffled by a gentle breeze, his eyes were a shady, black, they were watering slightly.

'_No_' was the only thing I heard before there was an onslaught of feeling.

**A.N. I hope you liked this chapter I did it quite quickly, What do you think has happened?**


	8. Impossible

**Another Cullen**

**Disclaimer: **

**Twilight isn't mine obviously!**

**A.N. ****This chapter is going to be in another's P.O.V**

**Chapter 8: **Impossible

Seth P.O.V

(_5 minutes earlier)_

Jake had told us not to go on patrol around Edward's place but the Cullens were no danger, anyway Leah had pissed me off and I wasn't going back home to eat. I had no money so I couldn't eat anywhere appealing so I might as well hunt in my wolf form. The Cullens have plenty of Elk around their place and they were the easiest prey. Nobody else from our pack was out tonight, I don't really like being alone in my head anymore, it makes me feel vulnerable.

I started to hunt along to boundary line but I didn't catch a trail, so I ran further into Cullen territory. In my wolf form I could go miles, in a few minutes, so I stopped after just one. I caught a faint scent coming from the east, I followed it until I came to a heard of deer. I brought down a couple of big bucks, feeling immediately less hungry, half from the meat and half from the sickening noises I make when I eat. I started back to La push coming back the way I came. Then I heard it, the faint thud of running feet. Then came the sickly sweet scent, making me wrinkle my nose in disgust. As I searched deeper into the scent, trying to recognise one of the Cullens unique smells, I found nothing familiar. I didn't know whether to run away or to the charging bloodsucker. Instead I just stood my ground, hoping it was a friend. I was listening hard, so I heard the other pair of slightly faster feet straight away. Both the leeches' scents were identical, confusing me even more. Suddenly there was silence! I could hear a scuffle going on. I was about to bolt because as the Cullen's and the pack weren't in danger, a musical voice called through the trees

"Its ok, I'm Kassy, I would like to talk to you," the voice called, it was beautiful, then _she_ came through the tree's. She was definitely, the most amazing creature I had seen in my lifetime, her dark wavy hair trailed out behind her, she must have been a newborn because her eyes were a bright red, they didn't detract from her appearance. A wonderful feeling was creeping up on me; it was a love that I had never felt before

'_No_'

I knew what was happening, this thing cutting the bonds to my family, my pack, my friends. I was left empty, with only this feeling solidifying inside me, the love for this blo-, vampire, this girl, Kassy! My was full now of he protective, loving feeling for her and I didn't hate it for what it had done to me, I loved it for helping me find my soul mate , MY IMPRINT!

**A.N. I hope you liked it, I prefer writing in Kassy's P.O.V.**


	9. I'm Seth by the way

**Another Cullen**

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine, Duh whoever thinks it is, is a dumbass**

**A.N. Writers block is EVIL! I'm sorry it took so long to update, Writers block, obviously.**

**Chapter 9: **"I'm Seth by the way"

**Kassy P.O.V.**

The finality of the words in the wolves head brought me back down to earth. Imprint…IMPRINT, I was a vampire, from what Jacob had told me, I figured that their theory had just gone down the drain. If werewolves imprinted on the person who gave them the best chance to pass on the werewolf gene, what about me? I couldn't even have kids! This thought process was only going on in the back of my mind, the main part of it was concentrated on the wolf staring into my eyes. He started to slowly back away from me. I took an instinctive step forward, but immediately paused when I looked into his mind. He was going to change, to…phase back into a human. I noticed the shorts attached to his back leg,(At least I wouldn't have to face him naked) as he shrugged through the shrubs leading out of the clearing. I hope he goes far enough away because my sight is now impeccable and I couldn't quite force myself to look away.

I waited anxiously for the boy to return. What could I say? He had gone just out of sight (luckily) and hearing range. I cursed under my breath, Why me? A damn werewolf had to go imprint on me, well Fuck. I paced the clearing, swearing under my breath occasionally. I heard a chuckle from behind me and whirled round,

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be using ugly language like that,"

I was going to think up a smart snappy reply but when I looked at him, I got a bit distracted. He must be perfect. He had beautiful creamy brown skin that seemed to glow as I stared, nothing like a vampires sparkle, but still beautiful. His eyes were also brown, a beautiful hazel with specks of green and his perfect full lips were tilted upwards in an awkward grin. I pulled my gaze away when I realised I'd been staring at him for almost a minute now. I had pushed my gaze down from his face to his muscled chest, it was lucky that I couldn't blush any more because my cheeks would have been scarlet as I looked down at the ground.

"Well" he said, breaking the silence "I didn't know the Cullens had another member"

When I didn't speak he felt impelled to talk

"I'm Seth by the way"

"Kassy" I smiled "Two new members actually, there's me and my sister, Cat,"

"Right" he looked confused for a second, then smiled hiding his emotion well, I picked up his thoughts to read the cause of his confusion

_I wonder why __Jake didn't tell me, I'm his third after all; he must of known.-__**Seth**_

I just smiled, for some reason I was unexplainably happy, I didn't need to say anything while he babbled on nervously**. **Eventually his words seemed to fade into nothingness.

"How did it happen?" I said

"What happen?" Seth said trying to look innocent

"I _can_ read minds, Seth!" I said, saying his name sent a thrill through me, knocking me off guard for a second.

"You can read minds, like Edward, cool!" he said sounding strangely child-like.

"Yeah, and don't change the subject, I know that you just imprinted on me, I know what that means, and it's not logical!" I shouted

"Oh…I don't know how it happened, but it did and there's nothing we can do about it now," He said gently.

I calmed myself down, embarrassed about my outburst, What could I say after that?

"Right, I want to meet your sister, and I haven't seen Edward in ages" Seth said, sorting out my dilemma straight away.

He set off towards the house but I needed to collect Cathy so I yelled for him to go on ahead, already running to the clearing where I had left my sister. When Cat saw me she ran over and hugged me, my expression can't have been the calm mask I'd been trying at.

"What is it?" She asked

"You'll see!" I said, grabbing her hand and pulling her into a run, north east to the house.

Seth was already there when we arrived, he had obviously phased into his wolf form to run. He was waiting outside the back door, not going in until I got to him with Cathy.

"You never said she was your twin," Seth accused, staring at our identical faces.

"Which one of us is which?" Cathy responded cheekily. He pointed to me then her and said "Kassy, Cat, right,"

I giggled at the look on Cats face, nobody could tell us apart, not even the Cullens but there must be something different about us, because he hadn't imprinted on her had he, he'd imprinted on my, he was _mine_! God, I was getting possessive of him, Cathy and I had always shared everything, yet this 'boy' was different. He couldn't not be mine.

We walked into the living room together, Carlisle and Edward turned to stare at us,

"Seth, my man, how are you?" Edward said, holding his arms out to embrace Seth

"Fine, fine" Seth said but his voice was slightly off, he returned Edwards hug, with a scorching one of his own.

Edward pulled away looking Seth in the eye, I knew what he was doing, but Seth was doing a good job of not thinking about it. Edward gave him an odd look, but let it go, I knew Jasper would sense something wrong or Edward would pick up one of Seth's stray thoughts and the game would be up.

" I met Seth on the hunt," I said not trying to hide it when my voice cracked,

"What happened?" Edward said already knowing something was wrong

"Well, he…umm…I…we…" I didn't know how to say it, I didn't know if I should ay it!

"We imprinted!" Seth said taking the choice out of my hands.

**A.N. sorry for the short chapter, and for the long time from the last one I didn't know what to write after the last one, also I have now got my own computer so I don't have to use my brothers anymore.**


	10. AN sorry

**A.N. I really don't know what I'm going to do in this story, if anybody wants to take this story on, ask in reviews and I will choose somebody to do it. I will write who is taking it on if anybody wants to.**


End file.
